User blog:Caellach/Zarek, Grip of the Freljord
Zarek, the Grip of Freljord is a champion in League of Legends. Zarek attacks with chains of frozen ice, and his basic attacks are ranged (similar to how Thresh's basic attacks are). Abilities Zarek spins in a circle once, attacking all enemies within range of his chains. Enemies in the center of the spin take less damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50/60/65/70/75 |costtype = mana |range = 475 }} Zarek gains passive attack speed. |description2 = Zarek slashes at a target three times with his chains, dealing more damage each time and slowing the target by 25% on the third strike. The attacks deal damage equal to Zarek's basic attack, plus extra on the second and third strike. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 50/70/90/95/100 |costtype = mana |range = 400 }} Zarek slides forward, leaving a trail of ice in his path. This ice path slows enemies, and lasts for four seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 75 |costtype = mana |range = 450 }} |cooldown = 120/90/70 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = }} Lore Not long ago, researchers from Piltover had excavated many of the old ruins in the frozen wastes in the reaches of Freljord, searching for any information on the events of the Freljordian war centuries ago. Upon searching through the ruins of an old catacomb, they had found two tattered and beaten books. One that seemed to be filled with tales of old – writings of heroes, villains, and moral code, and another that seemed as if it was no story at all. It told the tale of a tribe lost in time... Until a certain Iceborn had mysteriously appeared just about a year ago. These people called themselves the "Vyrrkin". The Vyrrkin had an inborn gift of being able to control water; freezing it into various forms and shapes of ice, using it for a variety of different applications - most notably weapons for combat. One specific individual from this tribe was a young man named Zarek. The stories told Zarek as a courageous, just, and witty individual – giving food and protection for those who needed it most. He was a soldier in a small garrison in his tribe, until Lissandra came and offered his tribe a deal. The tribe was uneasy about the offer. They had no use for the great power Lissandra had spoke of, yet they did not want to disobey and face their end. Reluctantly they agreeed, and joined forces with the Ice Witch. Zarek opposed nearly all of Lissandra's ideas, and held much disdain for her as he watched his kin march to their deaths at the hands of Lissandra's orders. As the Vyrrkin tribe grew smaller and smaller during the Freljordian war, Zarek's anger for the Ice Witch grew more – his blood boiled at the sound of her orders. One day, he commanded what little friends he had left to resist her, and overthrow this tyrranical "queen" in her sleep. As the small unit began their plan, Lissandra learned of their motive, and killed all but one. The rest of the pages were too damaged to read; fire had burned the back half, and many of the intact pages were damaged from water. Though now the excavation was all but complete now in the old catacomb. All that was left to dig out was a small section of dirt and snow, but unknown to the men from Piltover, there was more than just that in the dark corner of the ancient tomb. For Zarek was still alive – cursed by the Ice witch to sit forever in an icy prison... Until now. The day that they excavated that corner, Zarek was freed from his glacial prison, and awoke to a changed world – one that he no longer knew. He was not hostile to the men from Piltover, instead he asked where Lissandra was, ready to keep his promise to end her life. With anger in his veins and an unshakable will, he set out for the League of Legends to stop the Iceborn once and for all. Category:Custom champions